


With A Little Help From Your Friends

by kachera



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachera/pseuds/kachera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the motel before they get home.  This is a missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/175848"> Not in Kansas Anymore... or The One With Zombies </a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help From Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal.
> 
>  **Thanks:** To luredin for in the beta. This time she made sure Alaric didn’t fall into a rift in space and time, among other things.

**Title: With A Little Help From Your Friends**  
 **Fandom** : The Vampire Diaries  
 **Pairing or Characters** : Damon/Alaric  
 **Disclaimer** : Written for fun, not profit. I do not own these characters - they belong to The Vampire Diaries.  
 **Warnings** : Mostly pwp.  
 **Summary** : A missing scene from [ Not in Kansas Anymore... or The One With Zombies ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/175848). What happens in the motel before they get home. This story will make more sense if you’ve read “Not in Kansas”, but it is pretty much a pwp.

 

They stop to pick up new clothes before checking into the motel. On a different day Alaric might have felt awkward about the situation - two men reserving a single room at an odd time of day - but Damon is stepping up and compelling the clerk before he has a chance to feel uncomfortable. Alaric just stands there as it happens, surprised into silence and too slow to make a comment.

By the time they’re walking to their ‘no charge’ room he’s sorted out his reaction enough to respond with indignation and smacks Damon in the arm. “You didn’t have to do that.” There’s less conviction in his tone than he would have liked. He suspects this is because he’s disagreeing more on principal rather than any deep felt moral obligation. He’s too exhausted to think about what that last part might mean.

Damon sighs. “No, but it saves time.” He clearly doesn’t want to get into a debate on the matter, and Alaric is inclined to let it be.

He can see how tired Damon is in the way he’s slumped his shoulders and how even his banter is missing its usual spark. He might have healed his injuries, but it clearly took more effort than Alaric suspects he wants to admit. He should probably be grateful Damon stopped with compelling and didn’t also take a drink from the front desk guy. They reach the room, and Alaric tosses their new clothes onto the bed then sits on the edge to take off his boots. Damon has slouched down into the room’s only chair to do the same.

In a moment of generosity Alaric offers a deal. “If you get me coffee when you’re done, I’ll let you take the first shower.” He meets Damon’s eyes across the small space and catches his nod.

“Anything to get rid of this crap as soon as possible.”

Damon peels out of all his clothes, clearly not bashful, and kicks them into a corner. Alaric follows suit, though he stops when he’s down to his boxers, then shoves his clothes towards the pile as well. He doesn’t mean to look, but Damon isn’t wearing anything, and his pale form catches Alaric’s eye as he heads to the bathroom. He’s lean but with plenty of muscle, and no unnecessary bulk. He’s built more like a swimmer or a dancer, and it catches Alaric off guard. Not that he’d spent much time thinking about Damon’s body, but he’d sort of assumed Damon was mostly talk. Seeing him naked, Alaric has to concede he has the goods to back it up.

He pushes the unexpected spike of envy aside and looks away before Damon notices. He will not be jealous of Damon’s body. They aren’t competing, and the vampire had an unfair advantage in the physique department anyway, what with not needing to eat food. Alaric takes a deep breath determined to put any thoughts along those lines to rest. He closes his eyes and lays down to wait his turn. As he listens to the water through the thin motel wall, his last thought before he falls asleep is ‘ _but nothing says I can’t appreciate the view_ ’.

Alaric wakes up slowly, thoughts jumbled as he tries to piece together where he is and what woke him. The first thing he sees is Damon’s naked back. He’s sitting at the end of the bed putting on his shoes so the shift in the mattress must have been what brought him back to awareness. Damon can’t have been out of the shower long as his hair is still wet, with a few drops still running from his neck down between his shoulder blades. Alaric is watching as one drop travels all the way down before disappearing into the waist of his jeans, when Damon stands and turns, fingers moving to his fasten his fly. When he finishes doing himself up he freezes, one thumb still tucked behind the top edge of the button. That’s when Alaric realizes he’s staring at Damon’s crotch. He looks up quickly, shaking his head and clearing his throat self-consciously.

Damon raises one eyebrow and wears a questioning smile, but he simply leans forward and grabs his shirt off the bed. Once it’s on, he grabs the keys. “Shower’s all yours. I’ll find us coffee.”

Alaric watches him leave before letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and wipes a hand over his face. “Fuck”.

He rolls off the bed and heads to the bathroom. The tile is cold on his bare feet and the mirror is fogged up, but none of that matters when weighed against the prospect of cleaning off the traces of last night. The mere idea starts to make him feel better. He moves a still folded towel within reach, and peeks into the shower to see a little bottle of shampoo and a tiny sliver of left over soap. He grumbles, and adds ‘soap hog’ to his list of Damon’s annoying habits. Prepared to make due, he strips his boxers off and starts the water. As he gets the temperature just this side of scalding he steps into the spray and pulls the curtain behind him.

The water feels like bliss, and he sighs contentedly as his skin slowly turns red under the spray. He’s just finished his initial rinse and is wetting down his hair, when he hears the bathroom door open and a rush of cold air wafts through the steam. “Damon?”

“I figured you might need more soap.” Damon’s voice sounds unusually intimate in the enclosed space.

Alaric is suddenly keenly aware that he is completely naked with only a cheap plastic curtain separating him and Damon. The realization sends a trill of unanticipated excitement through his body, similar to the rush he’d felt the time he’d been dared to streak across the Duke campus. “Ah… Sure.”

With that consent Damon pulls the curtain back and leans his head into the shower, one arm extended with the soap in hand. When Alaric meets Damon’s eyes time seems to slow. Damon’s expression is carefully neutral, but there is a heat reflected in his eyes that speaks of want, and need, and sex. Seeing that desire directed at him ignites a fire low in Alaric’s belly that expands and sends a jolt directly to his cock. Damon’s not pushing but his look contains both a question and an offer, and Alaric doesn’t hesitate to accept.

He steps forward until he’s close enough to close his hand around Damon’s wrist and jerks him forward into a kiss. It’s a hot press of lips, urgent and messy, and full of need. For all of half a second Damon holds back, passive in the contact, and then he’s surging into the kiss. With a flick of his wrist he tosses the soap behind him and brings his other hand up to grab a hold of Alaric’s hair.

They’ve gone from zero to sixty in less than thirty seconds, but Alaric has no interest in slowing down. The need to touch, and taste, and press against the other man is staggering in its intensity. He’s already pulling Damon into the shower with him when he realizes he’s not wearing the clothes he’d put on earlier.

He pulls back just far enough to laugh into the skin along Damon’s jaw. “Confident, much?”

He can feel Damon’s grin as he answers, “Optimistic.” And then he’s snaking his head around and capturing Alaric’s lips again and sliding his hands down Alaric’s sides. He stops at his hips and grabs hold, fingers pressing in and pushing Alaric up against the tiled wall.

Alaric gasps at the cool tile along his back so sudden after the heat of the water, but it just adds to the swirl of sensation flooding his body. He tangles one hand in Damon’s hair, tugging on the strands and pulling him deeper into the kiss, tongues slipping alongside each other. Alaric needs more. He runs his free hand from Damon’s shoulders down his spine until he reaches the perfectly shaped ass he’d seen earlier. He pulls Damon forward and cries out in relief as he finally gets contact where he wants it most. Damon makes a low contented growling noise as he starts to roll his hips, leaning into the pressure and sliding his cock along the inside of Alaric’s hip bone which in turn rubs Alaric’s head along the smooth skin of his belly. The increased stimulation makes Alaric break the kiss and drop his head, panting onto Damon’s shoulder in relief. After a moment to gather his wits he lets go of Damon’s hair to slide his hand between their bodies to take a hold of both their erections. He adds just enough pressure to elicit a gasp from Damon and then starts to move his fist along their lengths.

Never has jerking off felt so damn good. Alaric’s heart is pounding, blood racing, and every inch of his body is alive with feeling. Damon angles to the side to give Alaric more room, and the move presses his thigh more firmly along Alaric’s leg. Craving even more contact, Alaric picks his head up and sucks a kiss onto Damon’s neck, then moves higher, his lips dragging over stubble as he mouths along his jaw. When he closes his teeth around Damon’s ear lobe and bites down carefully it’s a tease and challenge all in one. Damon hisses a breath in, before he grabs a hold of Alaric’s hair and ducks his head under Alaric’s chin placing his teeth over the jugular. He stills for a moment before he bites down enough to hurt but not enough to break the skin.

A surge of adrenalin races through Alaric’s veins as he’s reminded of just who he’s dealing with, and it pushes him over the edge. He gasps and bucks into his hand as he comes undone. Stars explode behind his eyelids as he shudders against Damon’s body, and he’s distantly thankful for the hold Damon has on his hips as his knees momentarily give out. He’s aware of Damon letting go of his neck with a groan, then adding his own hand to the grip Alaric still has on their cocks. Three extra pulls and Damon is spilling over their joined fingers and shouting his own release.

Alaric allows himself to simply float in the feeling for a moment as the water continues to shower them. When he’s able, he stands more solidly, taking his weight off Damon and moving him back enough to get his hand under the spray. With the worst of the mess rinsed off, he steps out to pick up a new bar of soap, quickly ducking back into the warmth of the shower. He works up a lather then runs his hands over Damon’s stomach and legs, cleaning him off first. There’s a closeness in the contact, an extension of the moment now that the fireworks are fading. Damon watches him and exhales contentedly but doesn’t seem inclined to say anything yet, which works just fine for Alaric. When he’s finished cleaning off Damon, he repositions them so that Damon is standing under the shower head and he has room to focus on his interrupted task of soaping himself.

Alaric doesn’t even pretend not to watch as Damon tips his head back to let the water run over his face. He works his throat, swallowing, and shakes his head slightly to the side while the water runs down his neck and chest and then lower, flowing over his legs and feet. When he raises his hands and runs them through his hair the muscles of his arms and chest tense and shift in a way so deliberate seductive that porn stars could take notes. The man’s body is damn near perfect, and Alaric has no qualms about taking in the show this time. When Damon tips his head back down and meets Alaric’s gaze he’s already wearing his trade mark smirk, and Alaric knows Damon was fully aware he was being watched.

Alaric laughs. “Exhibitionist.”

Damon just quirks his mouth up before he answers, “Voyeur”. He trades places with Alaric then runs his hands over his hair and arms one last time to slick off some of the water before grabbing the curtain and stepping out. “I’ll let you finish up.”

Alaric grins to himself as he cleans up, taking his time before finally turning the water off. He towels off, and wraps the damp cloth around his waist. By the time he makes his way out of the bathroom he’s feeling a thousand times better then when he got in, and the smell of coffee is the first thing that greets him. He can’t prevent the groan of appreciation that escapes his throat and he takes the cup from Damon even before he starts to get dressed. Within a few minutes they’re both clothed, and Alaric has the keys in hand.

They don’t say much as they get into the car, but the silence is comfortable. Alaric figures Damon isn’t likely to ever make a big deal out of sex, but he finds he’s strangely not bothered about their encounter, either. Of course that reaction could just be some lingering after effect from his rather fantastic orgasm, but Alaric doesn’t feel like stirring up any trouble. He feels good. He’s relaxed, and secure in the knowledge that they’d made it through last night and were undeniably still _alive_.

He settles into his seat and heads back to the highway. Just a couple more hours and they’ll be home. As Damon puts his feet up on the dash, Alaric shakes his head and smiles. Some things will never change, and now he’s not so sure he’d want them to.


End file.
